Episode 1733 (26th January 1993)
Plot Robert and Sarah look at the damage caused by the hole in the field. Jack has had to borrow a tractor to pull his out of the hole. Michael is helping him. Frank has passed out on the sofa after another drunken night. Kim wants to buy a new dress for the meal with Neil's friends tonight. He suggests that he takes her to Northallerton. She still cannot forget that Frank ripped up her clothes. Frank and Zoe argue. Joe is not pleased to see that Michael is helping Jack. Alan tries to tell Carol to think what Lorraine would want for her party food. They both offer to help out Seth and Meg. Alan is amused to her that Eric's finances are being controlled by Elizabeth. Nick is still worrying about leaving Alice while he goes on holiday. Jack winches the tractor out of the hole. Joe and Michael make up. Seth appreciates everyone's help with food for himself and Meg. Kathy has a drink with Jack and Sarah and praises Nick. She is thinking of going back to work with Chris. Julie and Nick talk about their past partners. They have both been let down and feel that they deserve a holiday. Frank catches them in the greenhouse and is really nasty. Jack has taken Seth to see the hole. He is sure that it has been caused by a mine shaft. Sarah thinks this could be true as the old Woolpack had to close down due to mining subsidence years ago. Jack is going to get it checked out. Nick finds Frank looking at Dark Star's empty stable. He asks him to stop taking his mood out on him and Kathy. Frank mellows and even gives Nick time off to go on holiday. Kim has put on her new dress for Neil's friends. He criticises her earrings. Lorraine tries to blackmail Michael into giving her money so that she does not tell anyone about breaking his curfew. Neil looks uncomfortable as Kim tells his friends that she used to be Frank's secretary. They obviously had a different idea from Neil. Frank is drunk at dinner and embarrasses Archie. He is bitter towards Zoe for her help. He then falls over and cuts his lip. Kim tells Barbara that her mum was a hairdresser. Barbara is snooty. They are all playing trivial pursuit and Neil doesn't like it when Kim corrects one of his answers. Zoe tells Archie that she could not manage without him at the moment and kisses him. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Julie Bramhope - Ruth Whitehead *Barbara - Sally Faulkner *Tony - Pip Miller Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes